Smile
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: Pansy has had her heart broken for the last time, and it's up to Draco to cheer her up again. Rated T for language.


**AN: **This is for...

_**Platonic Relationship Competition.**_

Draco Malfoy

Smile.

_**Disney Character Competition.**_

**Megara;** Someone struggling to love and trust after broken heart.

_**Bastille Lyric Challenge.**_

Can you stand the person you've become?

Skyscraper

_**Elemental Song Quotes Challenge.**_

**WATER:** _Hazing clouds rain on my head._ -Godsmack, "Voodoo"

* * *

Pansy couldn't believe that she had trusted that cheating, womanising bastard! Well, that was enough; Blaise Zabini was the last guy she would ever trust. Apart from Draco, of course, who had been her best friend since they were children so she trusted him with everything. She just couldn't believe Blaise had cheated on her with Ginny Weasley of all people. It was a good job Weasley and Potter had broken up after the war otherwise she'd have to tell him; just to make Blaise's life more difficult, not because she actually liked Potter.

Six months later and Pansy was still having trust issues. It wasn't just guys now; it was everyone. She'd started to feel like she was stuck in a never ending rainstorm, and the clouds were only above her. It had started to affect her school work as well as her social life; she refused to work with anyone except Draco and barely did any homework because she was too busy sulking and avoiding Blaise, who was always in the common room. Draco had decided that he'd had enough and had that as her best (and currently only) friend it was his job to cheer her up and make her smile again. Draco had always told her to smile more as she was prettier when she smiled; it was her frown that had helped her earn the nickname of 'pug'.

The raincloud above Pansy's head stayed firm for at least another two weeks. By then even the teachers had sussed something was wrong and had asked Draco what the matter was. He wouldn't tell them, but he had told them he was working on cheering her up. At the moment though, this was an empty promise; he hadn't the faintest idea how to cheer her up! He'd taken her to all the spots he liked to go to clear his head; The Great Lake, the Astronomy Tower (as strange as that seems since that was where his life had fallen apart), he'd even taken her to a hidden room in the tallest tower that enabled you to look out far beyond the boundaries of Hogwarts. So far, nothing had worked. If anything, she seemed to be getting worse. He thought he was onto something though; height wasn't the right answer, but maybe freedom was. He had a plan forming, but it would have to wait until the Easter holidays.

Draco spent the next few weeks before Easter trying everything he could to make Pansy smile again. His favourite thing to do was tell her bad jokes but that had only resulted in her glaring at him. He didn't stop though, he was sure the one he had lined up would get some sort of reaction out of her.

"Okay, here's a good one Pans. 'There was a family of balloons; a mum, a dad and a baby. It had just been the baby balloons birthday and his parents decided that it was time for him to stop sleeping in their bed and get his own. The baby balloon reluctantly agreed and that night went to sleep in his room. However, the baby balloon was too scared to sleep on his own so after his parents were asleep he went into their room to sleep with them. He tried to get into their bed but found that there wasn't enough room. To solve this problem, he untied his mother's knot and let some air out of her. He tried again but he couldn't fit so did the same to his dad and there still wasn't enough room. He thought maybe it was his fault and he'd gotten too big so finally undid his own knot to let some air escape. He finally fit into their bed and went straight to sleep. In the morning his dad was furious and told him off. "I hope you're happy with yourself!" his dad said to him, "You've let me down, you've let your mother down but most of all; you've let yourself down"'" Draco was laughing so much he'd had to stop three times while telling her the joke. But he still got no response from her and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oi, Pansy! Snap out of it, you're making life hard for everyone around you. You do realise I'm the only fucking person that likes you right now? Even Greengrass has become annoyed with you and decided she doesn't care about your shit anymore!" Draco yelled at her, causing her to stop and turn towards him.

"Fine, if that's what you think then don't bother with me, Draco! I don't need you following me around like a lost fucking puppy; I'm perfectly fine to sort out my own problems!"

"No, you aren't, Pansy, you're a fucking mess! You're being hateful to everyone and have become a total bitch. Can _you_ stand the person you've become? Because honestly, I'm not sure that I can"

"Oh, piss off Draco! You're starting to act like the fucking Gryffindors with your 'you need to be a better person' shit. I DON'T CARE!" Pansy was fed up by this point, and just wanted to be rid of him.

"Please, you're my best friend. If I can't do this for you then what good am I? The whole school already hates me because of the war and I lost Blaise as a friend because I was sticking up for you. Please don't make me lose my best friend; I really care about you Pans," Draco replied, sounding exasperated.

"You- You're not friends with Blaise anymore?" She sounded shocked.

"No, I told him to sort his shit out and that he was wrong for fucking you about. He didn't take it too well that I was on your side and started yelling at me so I told him to fuck off. It doesn't bother me though, he always was a bit of a prat," Draco smirked as he said this, glad that Pansy had finally started showing some sign of interest in him again. He didn't like being without his best friend.

"I didn't realise. I thought he was just staying away from me and you two would talk about whatever when you weren't with me?" Pansy looked genuinely concerned at this; she didn't like that Draco had lost one of his closest friends over her.

"Oh no, Pans, you should have heard some of the arguments we've had in the dorm. Theo hates us both for keeping him awake. So do half of the boys in Slytherin!" Draco was openly smiling by now, glad that his best friend was making some sort of progress towards cheering up.

"Well, um, thank you. I guess. For sticking with me that is, not for rowing with Blaise and keeping our whole house up," Pansy's face had softened. It seemed that the clouds above her head were finally dissipating.

"It's Easter next week, I have somewhere I want to take you," Draco said, "and you aren't allowed to say no, you're going to love it!" He had finally come up with the perfect place to take Pansy to cheer her up.

By the start of the Easter holidays Pansy had become unbearable again, but this time because she wouldn't stop asking him where they were going.

"Cut it out Pans, I'm not going to tell you!" She still wasn't exactly happy, but she'd become a lot friendlier towards Draco than she had been. She'd even spent the last week trying to reform connections with the other girls in her dorm. While she was doing that, Pansy was pleased that Draco was only making her make friends and trust people again; she wasn't sure she'd be ready for another relationship life Daphne had suggested.

On the train ride home he bought her a load of Pumpkin Pasties and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans to keep her quiet. It was a lot of money, but it worked. He hoped when she'd cheered up somewhat she'd think to pay him back; he wasn't short on money, but that didn't mean he wanted to waste it on sweets for someone else.

"Okay, Pansy, close your eyes. We're going to apparate now. I'll tell you when to open them!" Draco just hoped she'd listen. It was just like her to keep them open so he checked to make sure she was.

"Oh Draco, just get on with it! I promise I'll keep my eyes shut!" Pansy sounded sincere, but you never could tell with her. Draco decided to just go with it and apparated them away.

Draco had apparated them onto the top of the tallest skyscraper he knew, and moved Pansy over to where you got the best view. Surprisingly she had actually kept her eyes closed.

"This might sound cheesy, but I brought you here because I thought it was the lack of freedom that was making you so grouchy and this was the place where I thought you would feel the most free. Okay, open your eyes!" Draco studied her face, hoping he was right.

"You're right, that was cheesy!" Pansy teased as she opened her eyes and gasped, "wow, Draco this is- this is just so perfect. You were right! Oh Draco, thank you so much!"

For the first time in months, a genuine smile spread across Pansy's face. She was glad she had Draco as a best friend.


End file.
